


House of Memories

by timehaschangedme



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Letter, happy b-day champion!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today we celebrate a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to thank a very special person....

House of Memories

 

Baby, we built this house on memories  
Take my picture now, shake it ‘til you see it  
And when your fantasies become your legacy  
Promise me a place in your  
House of Memories

 

What a special day is today.  
Today we celebrate a man. An iconic number. A champion, a legend.  
Today we celebrate Valentino Rossi.  
I know, this last season has opened some can of worms we were not exactly used to see.  
When we hear the riders we love talk about some of the greatest battles of the past, we forget that our today will be tomorrow’s future. Since this year, we couldn’t relate. At least, I personally couldn’t. Now I can affirm, with a certain prudery, that I know how a legend is called that way.  
But. I don’t want to talk about this year. I’m going to speak about my life, my entire existence and I know that the MotoGP lovers here will understand what I mean.  
Today, we celebrate the man. The one who wins, the one that surprises us, the one always cheeky and cheerful, because this is what crosses my mind when I think of him.  
Vale, I need to thank you. You have always been there, since I was little, exactly where I needed you : alive, doing what you love, and supported. This is all I’ve ever wanted for you.  
You know, it’s funny wanting the best for someone I’ve only seen through my TV, but it’s him, and I’m not even surprised anymore.  
He has been my first idol, and the only one accompanying me through my whole life so far. And I can’t wait to see where this passion will take me next. With him, of course.  
The one I fell in love with, with his curls, his bikes, his girls, his crazy ideas, his love for living life a quarter of mile at time. And maybe something more, too.  
I feel gifted, because I’ve met him, and my first real memory is one of a MotoGP race, of one he won. I remember all of it. And, since today is his birthday, I guessed it was just right to write something that could explain why I love him.  
What I’m trying to say is that we shouldn’t complain about this beautiful, as fragile, sport. It is important to love every one of these riders, because our passion lives on them.  
Through them. To us.  
So, thank you Vale. I love you.


End file.
